The Last Mission
by jedimasterchloe
Summary: Bianca Olivieri, an Italian assassin during the Renaissance period dies when trying to kill the corrupt leader of Florence. She is given one last mission, but in another world, to kill the Witch King, the leader of the Nazgul. But the Fellowship have some serious doubts about her and where she came from. 10th walker possible Legomance but not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review:) and thanks to JediMasterBianca for helping me think of the idea for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody but Bianca.**

**P.S. florin is the currency used in Florence, Italy during the Renaissance period.**

* * *

I walked the bustling streets of my hometown, Florence, unseen in the crowd. I watched as people dragged their feet against the cobble, stone and squint at the hot August sun. The streets came to life as vendors, merchants, and others walked around in the general chaos that was my home. Florence was the center for trade and commerce. Vendors shouted their fares, fighting to catch people's attention.

"Spices! Paprika! Only 40 florins a pound!"

"Silk! Of the finest quality, fresh off the Silk Road! 100 florins per meter!"

"Wine! Made of the finest grapes! Beautifully aged! 80 florins for a bottle!"

Quietly, I listened to the noise, a strange feeling of peace and security surrounding me. I was sitting on one of the steps leading to the _palazzo, _which overlooked the _piazza._ I fiddled with the hem of my thin woolen dress. A soft breeze tousled my hair, and I smiled slightly, feeling happy and content.

I watched my younger brother and sisters Enrico, Denise, Francesca, and Maria run around the _piazza_, chasing pigeons. They all ran up to me, their faces excited. Maria, the youngest, sat on my lap. " Bianca can you play with us? Please?". I smiled softly at her "Sorry _signorina,_ perhaps later, besides, I'm too old for your games anyway." Enrico laughed "Ah, _sorella,_ you are no fun! Come on Denise, Francesca, Maria, let's go!". They ran back to the _piazza _to continue playing.

Suddenly, the heavenly smell of bread baking wafted through the air.

I turned around to face the direction was coming from. A bakery.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I began to walk casually torwards the bakery, staying in the sidelines, hoping I was unnoticed and unseen.

As soon as the bakers back was turned I reached out and grabbed the biggest loaf of bread and walked away quickly, clinging to the shadows. No one had even glanced at me.

I smiled triumphantly and ran away with my prize. I had already stolen many times before, it was almost too easy. I was the self proclaimed master of stealth. I was seen only when I wanted to be seen.

My family lived in poverty. My mother, Gratiana, washed clothes for a few florins every week, and my father, Mario, was a factory worker. They both received little pay and spent most of it feeding their hungry children's mouths. Things were also getting worse. Papa's health is beginning to take a turn for the worst. I had tried looking for a job, but no one hired me because I was too young. So, I stole. Nobody has ever caught me anyway.

But little did I know that someone was watching me the whole time.

* * *

Antonio Giovanni leaned against a wall examining the scene before him, waiting for a client. Antonio was an assassin, and the finest one if I may add. Tonight he had come from Rome to Florence waiting for a customer. He wore a black cloak, hood covering most of his face. People walked pass him unaware he was even there.

Then, something caught his eye.

A girl.

She had dark hair, and wore the clothes of a peasant. She moved in shadow, slipping past people, unnoticed.

Antonio watched as she expertly reached out and grabbed loaf of bread when the poor unexpected baker turned to face a customer. She walked away as if nothing happened. No one saw her or even looked at her.

Intruiged, he followed the the girl as she ran away. Going around unnoticed was a rare gift, that took years of mastery and training. Yet, this girl looked like she did this everyday.

He was looking for an apprentice.

Perhaps he had found one.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise :)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys please enjoy and review:)**

**P.S. sorry I forgot the Italian translations for the last chap. Here they are:**

**palazzo-like a town hall or something s**

**piazza-plaza**

**sorella-older sister**

**signorina-miss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody but Bianca**

* * *

Eight years later...

I jumped again, never hesitating, having faith in my skills and the master who had taught them to me. With only the moon and a few stars for light, I jumped from a building, landed in an alley, and fled into the shadows.

I stopped running outside a black gate that led to a small herb garden. I climbed the ladder, then jumped into my room. Quickly I started taking off my weapons. I had one in every nook and cranny I could find. I often lost count. I tried to clean the blood from my shirt, and changed into a new dress.

I ran downstairs while I tried to fix my hair, preparing myself for what was to come downstairs.

I was greeted by a chorus of "Happy 23rd Birthday"s and shouts.

I smiled as my youngest sister Maria greeted me with a warm hug. She looked at me in mock suspicion "What took you so long? We were waiting here for over half an hour _sorella_!"

Thinking of an excuse, I said "Ummm...I was deciding what to wear?"

One of my friends, Tomaso, looked shocked "Wait, you choose your clothes?"

I glared at him "I can too be feminine and ladylike when I want to."

"Cannot"

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Shut up"

He grinned at me triumphantly, "Haha I win."

"Only this round _signor, _only this round."

Afterwards I talked to more of my friends then ate dinner. When people started to dance, I excused myself and sat on a bench in the garden outside and started looking at the stars.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Relax" Tomaso said "it's just me."

He sat down beside me and said " Why so sad _bella_ _signora_? Is it because of your mentor?"

I shook my head. Though I felt sad that Antonio was dead, that was not what was bothering me. I had already lost many over the years. First my mother and father. Then my three siblings. It was just Maria and I who remained. Still, loss is not what bothered me, it was guilt. It was eating me up from the inside. I have never told anyone about my true profession, Maria included. I knew that I told her, she'd hate me for it, even be scared of me. I dont know if I could live with that.

Tomaso smiled at me "You don't have to tell me, but whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

I was touched by his sincerity and understanding. "Thank you Tomaso."

Then, realized just how closed together we were. I coughed and leaned slightly away from him. I saw disappointment flicker in his eyes but I dismissed it. I was very comfortable being just friends with him.

So for the rest of the evening, we sat on the bench together, enjoying each others company. Before he left, he took my hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on my skin.

"_Bueno Notte_ _mia bella fiore,_ until we meet again."

When he finally left Maria laughed "Is there something going on between you and Tomaso?"

I blushed "No, of course not."

Maria smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"It's none of your business Maria."

Her smile widened.

Well, this is going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The next day, I sat down in the farthest corner of the inn, hood over my face, avoiding unwanted attention.

I looked acrossed the street and smiled. It was a bakery. The one I used to steal from. So much has happened since then. Hiring an assassin is expensive, meaning it's a job that pays well. Maria and I now live in more comfortable lifestyle, so much different from the one we lived all those years ago.

Then walking into the inn was a nervous looking man who started heading towards me. My next customer. He sat down in front of me, slightly trembling.

Amused, I asked him "So, who is it?"

The man leaned forward and said quietly "Signor De Luce"

I cocked an eyebrow "The mayor?".

He nodded "5,000 florins to kill him"

"5,000? For De Luce? I think we can do better."

"10,000?"

I nodded "Much better. When do you want it done?"

He took a shaky breath "Tonight. It has to be tonight."

"Hmm, alright I'll do it."

He handed me a pouch full of money. "This only contains 5,000 florins. I'll only give the rest when the job is done."

I shrugged "Fair enough."

* * *

Later that evening, I walked to the villa of De Luce. The shadows concealed me from prying eyes, I climbed onto the roof and slipped into open window. Stupid man, why would you keep your window open?

I walked silently through the hallways, cautious and ever ready.

I reached the end of the hallway, where there was a door left slightly open, candle seeping through the cracks. I smiled triumphantly as went in for the kill.

I unsheathed my knife and opened the door. Suddenly felt a pain in my stomach and looked down to see blood on my shirt. I had been stabbed.

My assailant stepped out of the darkness with a blood stained knife in his hands. It was the man from this morning.

"They really do over exaggerate about your skills signorina Olivieri. Imagine, an assassin assassinated! Tsk tsk, I am quite disappointed you must die."

I sneered at him."Not if I'm taking you with me."

I stabbed him in the chest and he staggered backwards and fell to the floor.

My knees wobbled and gave way. I had lost too much blood and the world around me started to dim.

Then, I saw a bright light.

* * *

I woke up to blue skies and the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Standing beside me was a man clad in strange clothes, his hand extended to me.

Hesitantly, I held it and he pulled me up. He was a slightly elderly man, with eyes that looked into your soul.

"Am I dead?" I asked. The man smiled at me "A most excellent question Bianca, however that is up to you. I am, let us say, in need of your skill."

"What for?" I asked. He smiled at me again " I need you to kill a...thing. This thing is known as the Witch King, the leader of the Nazgul."

I furrowed my eyebrows "I have no idea what that means."

"Ah, yes, but in all due time you will. If you wish to go on this journey, all you must do is drink the contents of this potion." he took out a glass phial full of a silver liquid."However, if you want to ...pass on, you must take that boat." He motioned to a white ship on the shore.

I nodded and gulped. Drinking the potion meant one last mission. Adventure. Excitement. It appealed to me. But so did peace and tranquility. In the end, my curiosity got the best of me.

I nodded at the phial "I'll do it.". He grinned and handed me the phial "Cheers" I said, then I drank.

I felt weak and fell to the ground. I felt sleepy.

"Wait." I said to him "are you God?"

He laughed "Well, in a way yes. But, I better known as Tolkien."

Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Italian translations:**

**signor-mr.**

**bella signora- beautiful lady**

**bueno notte mia bella fiore- good night my beautiful flower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please review and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing and nobody but Bianca.**

* * *

Pain.

That is the first feeling I could register once I was conscious. Masking things worse, my body was jumping up and down, I was apparently on a horse. A fast one.

I groaned. Had it all been a dream? Did I actually meet that...Tolkien man? Was I actually dead?

I shifted my body slightly and was aware of another one behind mine. Pain shot through my stomach and legs. I cried several curses out loud.

_Wait_, I thought to myself, _pain is good. Pain means I'm still alive. Alive means I'll still get to see Maria...or Tomaso. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Shut up brain!_

I heard a screech behind me and I saw several black arrows fly past me and the unidentified rider.

"_Noro lim"_ a male voice behind me said. I was slightly distracted by what he was saying. I had never heard that language before, and being an assassin, I had already traveled far and wide and I had still never heard such words. They were beautiful and melodic, even if he he sounded like he was giving an order, he still sounded like he was singing.

The command must have been for the horse, because it moved even faster than before.

Slowly, I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was lying comfortably on a bed. I felt hands wrap bandages around my waist.

I heard two angry voices in the room, and I opened one eye. There were three other people in the room. One was a golden haired lady who was the one wrapping bandages around me. Another was a man with long dark hair. He looked mad, when he turned to look at me, his eyes were full of distrust. The third was another lady with the same dark hair as the man. She was astoundingly beautiful and her eyes were full of concern as they gazed at me.

The strangest thing about all of them though, is that they all had strange ears that were pointed at the tips. Where were these people from? Were they even people?

The lady with the dark hair came beside me and started talking to me in the same language the man on the horse did. Her words were calming and soothing.

I groaned as sleep claimed me yet again.

* * *

_Ugh. What time is it? _I thought to myself.

I saw sunlight shining brightly through the window. Shoot, Maria forgot to wake me up this morning. If I'm late again I'm going to be in so much-.

Then I remembered what happened.

So, it was all real.

I sat up and got a good look at the room I was in.

It was bright and cheerful, but calm and serene. You could smell the scent of flowers in the air and the whole place made me feel at peace.

I had been changed into a thin white nightgown and my other clothes lay on a chair beside me. My weapons, though, were no where to be found, except a knife which sat on the table. I took it and immediately recognized it as the one Antonio gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I kept it close.

The door opened and the woman with blonde hair who was wraping me in bandages earlier walked in.

"Good morning my lady."

I put my forehead in my hand "Where am I?"

"Rivendell my lady." she answered.

Where in the world was Rivendell?

"My name is Idril, I shall be in charge of drawing and assisting you in your bath."

My eyes widened slightly at this. Growing up as a poor girl meant I had no servants. I was unused to such treatment.

"Ummm...alright then."

She poured water into a tub and filled it with different liquids. She motioned for me to take off my clothes.

I blushed "I think I can do the rest myself now."

Idril smiled "Alright my lady, if you need anything, please look for me."

"Um, Idril?"

She turned around "Yes my lady?"

"You can just call me Bianca."

She smiled "Alright Bianca."

* * *

I stepped into the tub and lay there for what felt like hours. I spent my time thinking.

First of all, where was Rivendell?

Who is Tolkien?

And who was that man who saved me?

I was confused and conflicted. I was also extremely mad at myself. Why did I have to drink the stupid potion? I had let my curiousity get the better of me yet again. I imagined what would have happened if I sailed away instead of drinking the potion.

I finally got out of the tub and wraped myself with a towel. I looked in the closet and was horrified to find only dresses. Not that I had anything against dresses, it's just that these were much too... revealing for my taste. Thankfully, I found one with a decent neckline, put it on, and ran outside, not bothering to fix my hair.

I needed to take walk.

As I walked through the halls of...what did she call this place again? Ah, yes Rivendell, I saw more of those strange people with the pointy ears. They gave me suspicious glances and odd looks.

I found a garden and started wandering around a garden aimlessly, slightly lost. Then I accidentally bumped into four small children.

"Sorry" I muttered as i walked past them.

"Wait!" one of them said "You're human."

I stopped "Yes, apparently I am." I replied dryly.

"How did you end up with the elves?" So they were elves hmm? Interesting.

"I have yet to find out. If you'll excuse me-"

"You speak funny, where are you from?"

I glared at him. He was getting annoying.

One of the kids with dark hair looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Frodo, he's Sam, this is Merry, and he's Pippin."

Pippin smiled at me brightly. "What's your name?"

"Bianca. Now go away." I turned away from them and walked back into the hall

"_Non sono mai avere figli se sono quel fastidioso!"_ I muttered to myself.

I groaned. I was so confused. So many questions, yet the answers were no where to be found.

"Perhaps I can help you."

I turned around. An old man man was staring at me with piercing blue eyes. He had a grey robe and beard and he leaned on a long wooden staff.

"Who are you?" I said with an air of annoyance.

"My name, my lady, is Gandalf, and you must be Bianca I have heard of you from Lord Elrond."

_Who's Lord Elrond? Ugh, nevermind, I'll ask this Gandalf man, I think he may help understand what's happening._

"You look confused."

I sighed "You have no idea."

He raised an eyebrow "Try me."

I glared at him and took a deep breath "Alright, first of all, where am I? How did I get here? And who is this Tolkien man?" my voice was slightly panicked and my Italian accent got thicker. The cool and deadly composure of an assassin washed away. I was now fully aware of the situation I was in.

"Well my lady, you are in Middle Earth."

I laughed darkly "What's so Middle about Earth?"

He looked at me with concern "Well, now that we've concluded that you're not from here, please tell me what you remember before arriving in Rivendell."

So I told him my story, starting from when my client told me to assassinate De Luca.

He just kept on nodding and asking me the occasional question.

Great, now he looks confused as well.

He stroked his beard wisely (which I found quite amusing) and said "I'm afraid I do not know how you could have come to Middle Earth, nor do I know this Tolkien man. I'm sorry."

I slouched, disappointed, I had really hoped he would help me clear my mind

"Oh." I said

I groaned in frustration "Nevermind, I'll find out myself." I pushed him aside and stomped out of the courtyard.

I started looking for my room. Unfortunately, this Rivendell place was a maze. I was lost in seconds.

"Lost?" I heard a mocking voice say behind me.

Standing in front of a tree were two men. One had reddish brownish hair and brown eyes. He had a playful smile on his face and had a symbol of a white tree on his tunic. He must have been the one who spoke. I glared angrily at him.

The other man was dark haired, like me, and had grey eyes which stared at me, intrigued. The man with the tree on his chest spoke again "May we be of assistance to the fair maiden?"

Did he just mock me?

I snarled at him, and in the blink of an eye, I had my knife at his throat and my face was inches apart from his.

"Lost? Yes, I am lost. I am also, confused, angry, annoyed, and frustrated. So if you ever try to bother me again, I shall not hesitate to slit your throat _my lord_." I practically spat the last part at him.

Ugh. I hated men.

I was never the one for male company. Or female company. Or any kind of company. I liked the solitude. The only people I really spoke to were Maria and Tomaso.

I let go, and looked at their shocked faces. I smirked at them and walked away, slightly happier.

* * *

"Lady Bianca?"

I groaned again "Don't you people know when someone wants to be left alone!"

I turned around and regreted what I said immediately. In front of me was the beautiful lady from before, who has in my room arguing with that other man-err- I mean elf.

"Sorry" I said "I'm feeling a bit...off today."

She nodded. "That's alright, I just noticed you were a bit lost, so perhaps I could assist you to your room."

I bowed slightly, grateful, "Thank you my lady."

"Please," she said "call me Arwen."

I smiled slightly at her "Alright."

As we walked to my room, I found out that Arwen was the daughter of Elrond, who was the Lord of Imladris, which meant he ruled this city.

Oh God, I had just snapped at a princess. My day was not turning out to be one of the best.

I also managed to get to know more about elves. They were usually fair of face, and we're immortal. They also had enhanced hearing and eyesight giving them great skill in battle. They also were immune to change in temperature or any kind of sickness and made no sound when they walked.

In other words, they were so perfect it was annoying. I felt rather inferior next to them.

As we walked over a bridge two elves stopped to greet us. They were both dark haired. As we got closer, I realized they were identical twins.

_"Titta onoone!" _they said to Arwen and they both embraced her.

Arwen smiled and said "Bianca, these are my older brothers Elrohir and Elladan, Elrohir, Elladan, this is Bianca."

They nodded at me and I politely bowed my head a little. I could immediately tell that though the twins were alike in appearance, their personalities were very different. Elladan was playful and carefree, while Elrohir was regal and proper though, both held an air of mischief around them.

"Well sister, Elladan and I shall be sparring at the practice fields, see you soon." Then the brothers left.

After five more minutes of walking, finally, Arwen stopped "Here is your room."

"Thank you." I said and started for the door.

"Wait." she said. I turned around.

"Please be careful around here. People may think you work for the...Enemy. Think before you act or speak. Do not be too rash. Do not give them any reason to hurt you."

I winced inwardly as I remembered what happened that afternoon with the man with the tree on his chest. I'm obviously not off to a good start. Perhaps I shall make amends with him tomorrow.

On that happy note, Arwen left.

I sat down in bed and ate the dinner that had been left for me there. I saw that all my weapons had been returned (I counted all 29). Then I changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed. I toyed with the knife Antonio gave to me, thinking, when I realized I had totally forgeten something. I still didn't know who the Witch King was.

* * *

Elvish translations:

Noro lim-ride fast

Titta onoone-little sister

Italian translation:

Non sono mai avere figli se sono quel fastidioso- I'm never having kids if they're this annoying!


End file.
